new mew mew
by animeloverme
Summary: im not good at summarys but kagome get sent to ichigo time what may happens?No one knows.
1. kagome is here

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

no flames please.

my first fanfic ever put in this

-Kagome P.O.V-

It was the end of the final battle and /naraku was only problem was during the fight sango died protecting Miroku,Miroku died protecting Shippo,Inuyasha got greatly injured protecting Kikyo,Kikyo got injured fighting and Sesshomaru got injured protecting me.

I looked to see Shippo and Kirara by the now dead sango and Miroku,crying, Inuyasha holding Kikyo and Sesshomaru standing near me smiling.

''I will miss you all."i said and everyone said they'd miss me too.i called forth priestess midiroku ,the priestess who made the jewel,from the sacred jewel.

"Yes my young would you need?"midiroku asked.

"I would like to make my wish now." i said.

"yes but when you do you shall be sent to another time that is not your own nor this time."she said.

"O.k then i wish everyone that died because of Naraku,and Kikyo were alive and human again."

"We'll look for you in the future Kagome." Shippo said and the demons agreed. All the demons did a blood bind with me even Narakus reincarnations i was an fox,wolf,dog,wind,mirror,cat and hikodoshi demon .Kirara jumped in my arms and we were sent off to another time.

*ichigo point of view*

I was walking down the street when a hole appeared in the sky I took out my pendant and screamed,"METAMORPHA-SIS!" Then two figures fell out of the of the figures looked to be a girl around my age and the other was a small cat with two tails.

Wait two tails,

i thought and ran to where the figures were suppose to girl opened her eyes and yelled,"Kirara,transform!"the cat became larger with fire at it feet and red cat caught the girl .she looked at me and said,"I didnt think there would be hanyous in this time, name is Kagome,may I know yours please/"

"I'm glad your not a alien and thats not a chimera animal god I thought I was going to have to fight you."I said.

She just tilted her head in confusion,"whats an alien and chimera animal?"she asked.

"Ryo will explain. I'll take you to him.I have lots of question for you."I said happily dragging her to cafe mew mew.


	2. cafe mew mew meets Kagome

haha i got next chap done sorry for not updating.

Ryou P.O.V

Ichigo walked into the cafe and said,"I'm back!"

"Your late, ."Mint said.

"Hey hey hey i have a good reason this was this girl that fell out of the sky through a hole with a two tailed cat thats size changes."

"what do you mean?"

"Kagome you can come in they dont bite."ichigo called to then a girl entered and my breath girl was absolutely had long jet black hair,ocean blue eyes,perfect frame,and was wearing a short green skirt with a white blouse and had worn out shoes was hesitant but came to stand by Ichigo.,Lettuce and Pudding walked up to her, the girls eyes were banged but you could see a bit of her eyes.

"hey whats your name,na no da?"Pudding asked.

"Kagome higurashi-Taisho-Okaami-Firefox."

"that a long name,na no da"Kagome could see a few tears roll down her face.

"Whats the matter Kagome?"Kagome just shook Her head,and started to run untill Masha came in.

"Kagome!Kagome!Kagome!"Masha yelled..

"Masha is that you?"sHe looked up at Masha,jumped forward and hugged Masha."Masha it is you!I cant believe you survive!"

"You know Masha?"Lettuce asked partly confused.

"Well yeah who do you think helped create him."

"What he was made 450 years ago!"I said.

"so thats how far in the past i am from when I was born."she cudled closer to Kagome after looking at her face much to our confusion then mint exclaimed what we didnt expect.

"Kagome whered you get that scar?"then every one noticed the huge scar on her face.

"From a big war in the past."

"What war."

"The second shikon no tama one with Naraku."

"are you a mew mew"keichiro tilted her head as in asking what that was.

"A mew mew is what i transformed into when i firest met you."Ichigo chimed in.

"thats not what your t your called is a hanyou or half demon."kagome said."and yes in fact i am a half demon would you like me to show you?"we nodded and when she transformed she had long silver hair,golden eyes,a dog ear,fox ear,wolf tail,and a better watched in awe."Masha hand me a pendant."Masha did as he was told and gave her a pendant..she kissed it saying,"Hanyou metamorpho~sis."the only thing that changed now was her outfit which ended up had a Red miniskirt,blood red shirt that was like a sports bra but had ruffles and red sparkly heel time both keiichiro and my breathe hitched.

"Beautiful,"was the only thing that came from everyone she sniffed the air."No way.I thought I'd never smell this scent again."She ran out of the cafe..

~Kagome P.O.V~

I took a sniff of the air and i caught the scent of some one who was in the inu gang."No way.i thought i'd never smell this scent again."I darted out of the cafe and fallowed then i came in front of a mansion and the man turned.

"wow thought you'd never turn around-"

haha i make first cliffy people plz review


	3. cafe meets Fluffy I mean Sesshomaru

me:sorry for not updating i kinda got distracted with my science fair project.

Inuyasha:wench dont lie you were flirting with kisshu werent you.

Me shut up or i shall pair you with mint

inuyasha;*pales*you would not

me:*rais eyebrow like sesshomaru*oh wouldnt see what i could do*laughs evilly*

inuyasha:*unsheathe tensaiga*

Me: Kagome

threaten the writer.

Inuyasha:*plummets to earth*

Me:*hugs Kagome*thank you can do the disclaimer.

not own inuyasha nor tokyo mew mew though she wishes she does*senses something*damn that sluts coming.

Kikyo:*walks in*why hello reincarnation.*looks at inuyasha knocked out on the ground and screeches*you bitch what have you done to my dearly beloved inuyasha.

Kagome:I sat him he was about to attack the writer*Starts fighting with kikyo*

Me*starts scratching back of my head*Well i best get out of here before inuyasha wakes up*yells*Kisshu get over here.

Kisshu:*teleports next to me*Yah animeloverme

Me:*jumps into his arms to where he is holding me bridal style and yell*get me out of here before inuyasha wakes up*we teleport somewhere else*have fun reading.

recap:

"wow thought you'd never turn around-"

story:

"wow thought you'd never turn around fluffy"kagome said straightening her posture.

"you shall not call this Sesshomaru that dispicable name,Miko."sesshomaru said.

"yeah yeah yeah well what has happened over my absence is Inuyasha being mean to shippo still?"Kagome asked,wanting to know what happened to all of her old walked up to him to where she was in his personal bubble so to speak.

"miko get out of this Sesshomarus personal space."kagome back up a little."Ifyou must know when you left inubaka and i had made the slayer and Monk our siblings,Inubaka mated the once dead Miko and shippo is still waiting for you at our mansion along with Slayer and monk.i also mated Rin."

"what about Inuyasha?"Kagome asked with tears coming to her eyes from hearin inuyasha mated with Kinkhoe,Sorry meant Kikyo dumb typos did something no one thought would ever pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed her head

"he ran off with the zombified Miko imouto."after that she burst into tears.

"c-can you take me b-back to the mew m-mew cafe,p-please,S-sessy."She cryed more and nodded and followed her scent back to the cafe and walked in."

"What are you doing here"ryou asked but when he saw Kagome in tears he asked"whats the matter Kagome?"

"i-i-inuy-yasha."She cryed an sesshomaru pulled her closer like a loving brother.

"whos that"Ichigo shrugged except for sesshomaru,who walks to a couch and lays Kagome then gently removed some stray hair off of her weeping face with his clawed hand.

"Inuyasha is my half is the one imouto fell inlove with but he chose another other than chose another even though all the thing imouto done for is the reason for her wet eyes.''sesshomaru said after straighting from his bent posture like the lord he was.

so what'd ya think please review.


	4. Kagome wants to see the others

Me :*walk in to room with icecream and look at kagome and Kikyo*wow their still fighting and inuyasha still knock out.*sigh*this is gonna be a long

Kisshu walk up:Yeah

Me would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kisshu:sure animeloverme doesnt own anything sadly and no flames we both hates flames.

Me:I would also like to thank everrose808 kira1993 leslie 2132 charlielou1998 the GUEST and tsukiyotenshi for updating and sorry if some wors are missing my computer dont like to post the whole the wat kira1998 who did you think would show up,and i also think GO FLUFFY!I mean Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:*walks in*who is talking about this Sesshomaru

Me:*hide behind Kisshu*shoot gotto go before fluffy finds out about me calling him Fluffy*run somewhere random*

Sesshomaru looked at the grouup and said,"So are you people my imouto new friends?" they nodded yes."Well you people better take good care of my imouto or the day you hurt her shall be your last."he said nodded in fear.

Ichigo walked up to him no fear in her eyes."Who do you think your put that scar on her .how do you know her when she fell from the sky."Ichigo yelled in his sat up.

"He thinks hes threatening you and he doesnt threat he promises.I got this scar protecting my friend from a weapon he knows me from 450 years ago,I'm what you could call a time traveller.I'm actually suppose to be born in 35 years."Kagome said wiping some tears off her face."Everyone ,save Sesshomaru,looked at her wide eyed.

"I guess that helps us know more about you."Ryo said.

"Fluffy take me to the others please?"Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded but frowned."Miko how many times do I have to tell you not to cal me by that name imouto."Sesshomaru said.

"You cant make me stop"Kagome said"FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!FLUFF-"she sings untill Sesshomarus clawed hand pluggs her mouth.

"Stop addressing me as that nickname."Sesshomaru growls out.

Kagome smirks undernaeth his hand and bites him lettig her fangs draw a little .Sesshomarus hand draws back to his side as Kagome sticks her tongue out."Take me to the others now."

hehe that all for now


	5. the teary reunion

Me:*in a creepy mysterious lake*W-Where am i.I-I dont own a single thing

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in her chocolate brown eyes and nodded."Very well be aware the kit will be more troublesome with you around."Sesshomaru nodded and Sesshomaru turned and crouched down and waited for her to climb on.(oh my gosh Sesshomaru is being nice the world is gonna end*look around with confused face*wheres the meteors?)Kagome smiled and walked beside him.

"How about a race,eh,aniki."Kagome smirked and straitened.

"Do be aware this Sesshomaru wont be defeated easy."Sesshomaru said in his lordly voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah your !"She said and sped off following his scent to the mansion she followed him to sped off after her with a small smile shaking his head at her following close he got there she was there sitting in front of the opened one eye and smirked."I win again Fluffy."She said,referring to all the races Inuyasha ,her and Sesshomaru had back then.

"Yes you did imouto now would you like to see your old friends minus inu-baka and the zombie?" Sesshomaru said walking up to the gate and Kagome pushed a button and they gates walked up the long drive way and walked into the huge was meeted by a 10 year old kid with orange hair and emerald green up to her and hugged her tightly knocking her on the ground.

"Hey Shippo-chan how are you?"Kagome said then started laughing with Shippo as he lay on her.

"Sango Miroku!MAMAS BACK!"Shippo yelled and a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes came out with a man with black hair and violet womans eys watered as she ran to Kagome when she stood up,and hugged after The man joined the group hug.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku."Kagome said as she began to shed teears of joy.

That all now.


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own should know the drill by now.

"I missed you guys so much."Kagome just looked at the reunion.

"We missed you too MAMA."Shippo and Miroku thought ran threw the threes heads.'Why isnt she asking about Inuyasha.' Then the exact person they were thinking about walked through the dore with a clay potted looked at Kagome with eyes of pure shock while Kikyo looked at her with pure Hatred.

"Hello Inuyasha Kinky-hoe."Kagome greeted and everyone looked at her in smirked and inuyasha just stared at face turned into anger.

"You do not talk to my mate like that."Inuyasha yelled.

"You sure that wasnt her name oh wait your right her name was Bitch not Hoe istnt it Bastard?"Kagome shot back.

"This new Kagome is more aggressive than the old one we use to know."Sesshomaru stated and everyone nodded.

"I like the new Mamma"Shippo piped in.

"Kikyo's name isnt any of -"

"Your right shes a whore"

"No im not you damned bitch."Kikyo spat.

"Why thank since im part dog demon i am a damned thanks for the compliment ,bye man whore."She turned to Inuyasha."man whore number two.I hope you two live a dreadful gay life togather."she said before walking out side Sesshomaru behind just stared at her retreating form. he looked at Kikyo as kagomes head popped out from behind the door."Nice to know you two grew balls to talk back to job though not good enough."then she disappeared

"Hentai!"Was heard to everyone with in a mile looked at Sango who was just groped by the 'GOOD MONK' (AN:yeah right there aint no good thing about Miroku)

that enough if their any request plz review and tell me


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I am very sorry to have not updated in a while... WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE! MY BEST FRIEND TOLD ME ID GET CHOCO-LATE.. I do not ownn anything

clclclclclclclclclclclclclcl clcl

"Sesshomaru what is it that you want?" Kagome sighed as she sat underneath a sakura (cherry blossom) tree. " You have grown more aggressive than the last time we saw you Miko." Sesshomaru said." Whatever. If you were me, you would have been the same way. I mean having your love try to take your soul away only to get him away by momentarily purifying him, Have him try to kill you before the final Battle, and him try to stand up to you after putting on your best facade to make sure he didn't get the plesure of seeing tears come out of your eyes because of him..." She trailed off as Sesshomaru hugged the crying girl anr ran with her in her arms. As they entered the cafe Ichigo ran up. "Is she O.k?" She said being the first to realize they had entered only to get the reply of 'hn' from said taiyokai.

"You shall be the ones to watch her as this Sesshomaru goes to kill the half-breed and his zombified mate." He said as he sets her sobbing form down on the couch and disappears. Ryou comes over with a peice of Chocolate cake and Jasmine tea. "Here Kagome." He said surprisingly gently as she takes the cake. "Arigato." She said dryly, her eyes turning blank as she sipped her tea.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Lettace asked. Kagome stared at them and nodded. They looked at the plate in her hands to see it empty in less then a minute. "Where is my aniki?" She asked as they all tried to find her pupil but there weren't any. "He went to kill a half breed or something." Ichigo asked unsure as Kagome mumbled but still loud enough, "So about five seconds. 5...4...3...2...1... Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome looked as the entrance door opened to reveal a cleaned Sesshomaru with his hair damp but in a loose ponytail.

" Thank you for watching my Imouto." He said as Kagome went to stand next to him. '' It is time for us to take our leave Imouto." Sesshomaru said walking toward the door with Kagome in tow. She waved emotionlessly as they waved wearily back.

As they enter the park Sesshomaru set her on the bench and left her to her thoughts. She felt a aura suddenly appear as a green haired golden eyed boy stepped infront of her. " I'm going to need your soul." He said a little immature. "Too bad It has to come from a beauty like yourself." Before Kagome could react the boy put his hand infront of her and a white light encircled her as The Mews came into veiw. A blood red heart stone came out of her body and floated into the waiting boys hand.

" What are you doing here, Kisshu?!" yelled the pink mew. "Why hello there little kitten. Ready to meet your end. FUSION!" the boy now known as Kishu yelled combining a jellyfish, that some how showed in his hand, and the stone. It turned into a beautiful woman wearing Miko garb with fox ears, wolf tail, and a dogs hind legs. In her hands was a Bow n arrow and as she aimed it at the mews and Kisshu made a Chimera animal out of a rat. A screech was heard as a bright light surrounded the fusioned animal and it floated to The limp body on the other side of the park. "KAGOME!'' Ichigo and Lettuce yelled as the light enveloped her and...

clclclclclclclclclclclclclcl clclclclclclcl

Thats all imma give you hope you have a goocl clay peoples


	8. Authors note :'(

**_OwO Hey ya'll!_**

**_Sorry bout not updating I don't feel like editing all of them sorry I'll get around to them sooner or later but I will end up editing them. I will be writing a new chapter first though so give me some time. I appolize. _**

**_Your friend,_**

**_ Animeloverme_**

**_P.S._**

**_I hope you all are having fun with your day and year! ^w^_**


End file.
